


always finds a way

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is from this phrase: <em>War is like love, it always finds a way.</em> [Bertolt Brecht, <em>Mother Courage and Her Children</em>; written for the prompt of 'war' for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu100/"><strong>kakairu100</strong></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	always finds a way

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from this phrase: _War is like love, it always finds a way._ [Bertolt Brecht, _Mother Courage and Her Children_; written for the prompt of 'war' for [](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu100/profile)[**kakairu100**](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu100/)

Hatake Kakashi has been in about four wars, not counting a skirmish here or there; he knows the constant wrenching of his muscles and the gritting of his teeth as he weaves chakra into defence and attack. He knows the taste of bloody victory and the bitterness of that triumph as he surveys the bodies of his fallen compatriots.

War is in Kakashi's blood; his blood has gone into many a war. He has managed, like most shinobi, to find some way to distract himself from the recollection of war in times of peace. His own particular diversion is a pile of explicit novels with orange covers; very effective, just to let his mind wander in Jiraiya's entertaining world of loud and impossible sex.

But he's a fighting machine and currently, he's fighting another war. There are no hordes of enemy ninja, there are no large explosions and there are definitely no scenes of mud and sweat and blood. Instead, there is Iruka's smile that starts slow and shy before blooming into a brilliant grin... _if_ Kakashi manages to poke through his professorial armour with the right mixture of teasing and flirting. If Kakashi attacks his flank of apparent disapproval at Icha Icha, then Iruka will reveal that sly humour that has a streak of smuttiness that would please Jiraiya himself.

It is a war; therefore, Kakashi needs to defend his vulnerable points. He needs to pretend at a mildness he really doesn't feel, because he's not supposed to give in so easily. He shouldn't keep giving in to Iruka just because he manages to worm underneath every defence that Kakashi has managed to put up over the years.

It is a war that Kakashi is fighting with a kind of exhilarated desperation... and it's a war he's happily losing.


End file.
